


Fall Guys

by faffanutter



Category: Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: What if we grabbed eachother in fall guys... haha just kidding... unless?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fall Guys

**Author's Note:**

> i was losing too much in the actual game and a lot of people were grabbing me and since my brain is cursed i needed to make it romantic. Also i figured there was no fall guys fanfics yet so i had to be the one to breach that trust.

Fall out boy guys fanfiction 

It was another grueling day on set. The little tic tac people were getting suited up in their different costumes to make them all stand out for the show. Our main character of the story is a bumblebee colored looking donut fellow. After they finish getting dressed and doing their makeup one of the drones calls out. 

“Places, one minute until showtime. Please get into your positions for the beginning game.” Bumbly, our main character, always disliked the fact that they never told them the game until they were in their places. The stage would randomly shuffle until whoever produces this show decided it was time to start. Something about the little mighty beans not knowing what they were getting into gets more ratings or something. 

Bumbly steps into place as they watch the stage flicker and change. Nobody has ever been late for a match. If they have Bumbly has never seen it, sometimes there weren’t 60 members in each match however. Bumbly will never be late to a match. 

Bumbly looks around at those getting into places. The faces were never the same for some reason. Every day Bumbly did their matches with hundreds of different folk, and not once do they find the same face. Sometimes Bumbly wonders how many people work here. 

Bumbly did their pre game stretches as the stage finally shifted into their starting game. Today they start off with whirly gig. Not one of Bumbly’s proficiencies. Bumbly was not excited for the head trauma they were about to endure. Sometimes they get hit by the big whirly and gig 50 feet into the air. The whole stage is well padded but 50 feet is 50 feet. The rush is unexplainable before the fall. 

The match is about to begin. 3, 2, 1 flashes on the screen before the games begin. Everybody scrambles bumping into eachother as they get flung around through the course. The usual hustle and bustle. Bumbly is doing fairly well today and is one of the first ten people to get to the final stretch. Before they head to the middle to get their fate decided by the big fast propellor, Bumbly feels a hand grab them. 

Bumbly feels irritation as they jump out of their grasp. They run straight into the middle and miraculously make it through. On their descent they look back to see who grabbed them, but multiple of the little cocktail weenie people are in the same area being swatted away by the cruelty of the whirly gig. 

Odd. Usually nobody grabs anybody in the first round unless they want to lose. It matters little as Bumbly makes it in about 13th place. They survive this round. Bumbly takes a breather as the rest of the qualifiers make it. Those who don’t qualify are sent back to the dressing room to try again. Bumbly isnt sure how they make it to 60 actors again, but they're never lacking in those who want to play.  
The next game is quickly decided to be egg scramble and Bumbly was stuck on the blue team. Pretty much assured a clean victory. The eggs go off without a hitch, the team accidentally grabs eachother and everybody else in the way of any eggs. This is not a line of work to get into if you aren’t used to being grabbed and thrown. The red team collects the most eggs and the blue team is a close second. Not eliminated today. 

The next game is roll out. One of Bumbly’s least favorites. They find it very stressful. They dislike how often they’re getting bumped into so close to the edges of the roll. Somebody grabs Bumbly, a dicks move. Bumbly whips around to see the bitch ass motherfucker. Its a plain looking bean decked out in a greyscale of music notes. They’re not letting go. 

“Are you trying to get us both killed? Let me go!” Bumbly shouts under their costume. It comes out muffled to the cameras so the TV doesnt have to deal with editing out swears. The greyscale music bean just stares into Bumbly’s eyes with a sort of desperation before letting them go as the long platform comes to greet them. They have made an enemy of Bumbly. Bumbly has decided to mark them in their head as “Grayscale.” 

Bumbly is an actor not a writer. 

They somehow both manage to qualify for the next round. The next round being tail tag. Bumbly had the best track record in tail tag, they've never lost yet. They even start off with a tail at the beginning of the round. This will be fun. 

Bumbly chooses to hide with their tail behind the giant mallet in the middle. They’re scanning the area for anybody who might try and catch them. They spot Grayscale out of the corner of their eye. Grayscale is running toward them. Bumbly holds position and hopes the hammer will protect them. It does not. Grayscale is right next to them and before Bumbly can scramble away they get grabbed.

But they keep the tail. On further inspection Grayscale already had a tail. Exhausted and confused Bumbly tosses out some harsh words. 

“Get out of my hiding spot and let go of me. You have your tail you have no reason to hold me.” Grayscale doesn’t move. Bumbly grabs them back and tries to push them out of the hiding spot. Grayscale pushes back equally hard so they stay in place holding eachother. Bumbly just cannot get a read on this one. 

“What do you want with me? Did I do something wrong to you? Just talk to me! I don’t want to get eliminated because of your charades.” Grayscale looks like they’re about to cry before they run off. Bumbly isn’t thrilled by this but at least the weirdo is gone. Bumbly wins the event effortlessly. 

The next event is tip toe. Bumbly is a little shocked there have been so many rounds. Grayscale somehow made it as well. Handsy freak. Hopefully they’ll leave Bumbly alone this round. Nobody is averse to grabbing in this event though. It’s time to start throwing some elbows. 

The round is halfway done and everybody is around the same midway tiles. The shoving has really begun. One of the more fierce competitors in front leaps and falls through a tile two spaces away. Another chucks another onto the tile ahead to test if it’s safe. Bumbly watches as Grayscale gets grabbed in front of them to be next for throwing. They definitely deserve it.

But for some reason Bumbly finds themself grabbing onto Grayscale to keep them from being thrown. Grayscale’s eyes widen and sparkle as they see their rescuer. The assailant gets bumped off of the safe tiles and plummets into the depths. To be respawned again a second later. Bumbly lets go of Grayscale immediately as the danger is gone. 

“Thank you.” Grayscale murmurs. Bumbly is shocked the tic tac can talk. There is no time for that however as the rest of the path is found and they barely make it to qualification. 9 contestants left.

The final game is jump club. Whoever lives until the end gets the crown. Whoever gets the crown gets special cool things. Maybe even see their families. Just kidding they’re actors they never had those. 

They’re all placed on their platforms as the game beings. It always starts slow and then the jumping gets faster and faster and the platforms keep leaving. Soon enough it’s only four beans left. Grayscale has made it so far. Bumbly has to leap off onto their platform as the one Bumbly was on crumbles away. Only 3 left. 

Grayscale keeps their grabby hands to themself. There’s too much at stake to fool around. 2 left. Wait a minute two left? There was only one platform and only Bumbly and Grayscale were on it. They give a quick glance to eachother before fully focusing back on the jumping. Soon they notice both bars heading towards them. They know that neither of them will probably make that jump. 

Grayscale grabs onto Bumbly with a content look in their eyes. Bumbly grabs onto them right back as they prepare for the end. They get brutally smacked off the stage and fall in each others grasp. They gaze into each other's eyes with a calm resignation as they plummet into the goo below. 

They are both fired afterwards.


End file.
